Cemburu
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Bagaimana ketika Uchiha Sasuke cemburu? Yuk kita lihat di ff ini / RnR /Warn : Ooc ,Gaje, parody.
Title : Cemburu

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Genre : Romance/Parody.

Rate : T

Warn : Typo bertebaran ,OOC , Gaje dll.

******** DLDR *********

.

 **" CEMBURU "**

.

OneShoot#

Perang dunia shinobi masih terus berlanjut. semakin banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

para shinobi yang terluka dibawa ke tenda medis untuk di obati.

Disalah satu tenda nomer 3 didalamnya terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai soft pink yang diikat kuda tengah membereskan alat alat medisnya. Haruno Sakura, ya itulah nama iryo-nin tersebut.

Namun tiba tiba aktifitasnya terganggu karna seseorang masuk ke dalam tendanya.

"Errr... maaf mengganggumu" ucap orang tersebut. seorang pria dengan luka dikepala dan ditangan yang sudah diperban.

"Eh? tidak kok, kau kan yang tadi siang itu? bagaimana luka mu? apa masih sakit? apa kau kesini karna-..."

"Ah..tidak luka ku sudah baikan aku kesini bukan ingin berobat" potong pria tersebut.

"Eh? begitu ya lalu?" Sakura nampak bingung.

"I-ini aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu" pria itu menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Sakura.

Nampak dahi Sakura berkerut melihat kertas merah muda tersebut "Apa ini?" tanyanya seraya mengambil surat tersebut.

"I-itu surat cinta dari ku" Pria itu terlihat gugup.

"EEHHHH?" Sakura tersentak dan memandang surat yang ada ditangannya.

"Sebenarnya sejak aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah suka denganmu, Sakura" ujar Pria itu.

"B-benarkah? terima kasih" lirih Sakura menundukan kepala.

Pria yang berdiri didepan Sakura tersenyum membuat sepasang mata onyx berkilat marah melihatnya. kedua tangannya mengepal dan pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya mencuat seperti pantat ayam (?) itu pun melangkah menghampiri Sakura dan Pria tersebut.

SREEET

Pemuda bersurai raven tersebut merampas surat dari tangan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memandang pemuda bernama Sasuke dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Hn" Sasuke langsung menyobek surat tersebut menjadi kepingan kepingan kecil.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan, heh?" bentak Sakura kesal atas tindakan Sasuke.

Pria yang memberikan surat tersebut pun tercengang melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak suka ada pria lain memberimu surat cinta" ujar Sasuke .

"Astaga Sasuke-kun itu kan-..." ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang menginterupsi.

"CUT!" teriak sang sutradara.

"...cuma akting" sambung Sakura lirih.

Sang sutradara melangkah maju menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. terlihat sang sutradara yang kelihatan marah.

"Uchiha Sasuke, discene ini seharusnya kau tidak muncul" ujar Sutradara penuh emosi "Kau menggangu proses syuting saja" lanjutnya.

"S-sutradara sudahlah maafkan suamiku dia memang suka cemburu kalau aku ada scene bersama pria lain" Sakura mencoba menenangkan Sutradara.

"Tapi Sakura, baru adegan seperti ini saja suami mu sudah dibakar api cemburu bagaimana nanti saat adegan kau memberi CPR pada Naruto nanti" ujar Sang Sutradara.

"APA? CPR? DENGAN NARUTO DOBE?" ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

GLEK

Sakura menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat melihat aura dari sang suami yang semakin marah dan tak terima. sepertinya ^^.

"S-sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura takut takut.

GREP

"Kita pulang" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar dari lokasi syuting.

"Eh? t-tapi Sasuke-kun"

"Pulang!" Sakura pun menurut dan pergi bersama sang suami yang suka cemburu buta itu. dasar kau sasu posesif amat lu.

"KALIAN MAU PERGI KEMANA? SAKURA SASUKE! BAGAIMANA DENGAN SYUTINGNYA?" teriak sang Sutradara frustasi.

"Agrh..kalau begini caranya bisa bisa Naruto Shipudden gulung tikar sebelum episode terakhir selesai" gerutu Sang Sutradara. sabar ya pak ^^ maklumi saja mereka kan pengantin baru hahaha.

.

.

.

Owari ?

.

Omake ..

.

Sasuke menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan rendah matanya fokus menatap kedepan. Sakura sang istri duduk disampingnya menatap sang suami yang tengah menyetir.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau cemburu hanya karna scene surat cinta tadi?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Awalnya aku tidak begitu cemburu Sakura, tapi saat aku lihat pria itu menatapmu penuh arti membuatku geram" ujarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas suaminya ini benar benar posesif dan pecemburu "Anata , meskipun pria itu menyukai ku aku tidak akan berpaling darimu" kata Sakura lembut seraya membelai pipi Sasuke agar tidak merajuk lagi.

"Aku percaya itu tapi bagaimana dengan adegan saat kau akan memberikan CPR pada Naruto nanti, heh?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-itukan cuma akting Sasuke-kun kita harus profesional"

"Tapi tetap saja bibir kalian bertemu dan aku tak suka itu" ujar Sasuke "Tak akan ku biarkan pria lain MENYENTUH ISTRIKU" lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

"Lalu bagaimana scene CPRnya nanti?"

Sasuke menyeringai "biarkan saja sang Sutradara sialan itu yang memikirkanya" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala.

Ia menatap istrinya yang duduk disebelahnya "Biarkan aku melakukan CPR untukmu sekarang" Sasuke mempersempit jarak.

"Eh?!"

.

.

Tamat.

A/N : OneShoot Gaje hehehe


End file.
